Kimyou Kimyou no Mi
The Kimyou Kimyou no Mi (Strange Strange Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to materialize, manipulate, and or metamorphose into strange matter. Thus turning the consumer into a Sutorenju Ningen (Strange Human). It was eaten by Shinan. ''Perculiar Properties The charge of strange matter that is either materialized by or metamorphosed from the consumer of the Kimyou Kimyou no Mi is dependent upon which half of the consumer the aforementioned strange matter was materialized by or metamorphosed from. Strange matter that is either materialized by or metamorphosed from the left half of the consumer is negatively charged. While strange matter that is materialized by or metamorphosed from the right half of the consumer is positively charged. Advantages Strange Matter is a "liquid" of up, down, and strange quarks. Due to the fact that the aforementioned quarks are each a subatomic particle, the consumer of the Kimyou Kimyou no Mi is capable of seeping through just about any substance. Most frighteningly, negatively charged strange matter is capable of "assimilating" conventional matter. Thus the consumer possesses the ability to convert just about anything and even anyone into strange matter. Other than that, the consumer of the Kimyou Kimyou no Mi possesses the standard advantages of a Logia-type Devil Fruit User. Disadvantages The consumer suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Shinan's Techniques 'Stranger Danger:' - Is any maneuver where Shinan utilizes negatively charged strange matter to gradually convert her target(s) into strange matter. *Stranger Danger:'' Bad Touch - Is a maneuver where Shinan takes hold of her target with her left hand and then metamorphoses her left hand into strange matter in order to gradually convert the target into strange matter. *''Stranger Danger: Strange Weather We're Having Here'' - Is a maneuver where Shinan materializes a sphere of negatively charged strange matter and then upwardly tosses the sphere, consequently converting the cloud into negatively charged strange matter and as a result causing negatively charged strange matter to fall upon the battlefield like rain. String Theory: - Is any maneuver where Shinan makes use of wires of strange matter. *''String Theory:'' Strange Strings - Is a maneuver where Shinan materializes a lengthy strand(s) of molecularly sharp strange matter and then utilizes the aforementioned strand(s) to slice her target(s) into halves. *''String Theory: Net Hypothesis'' - Is a maneuver where Shinan materializes a net of molecularly sharp strange matter and then utilizes the aforementioned net to bar off her immediate surroundings. Degeneration ''(''Taika たいか):''' - Is any maneuver where Shinan densely constitutes any amount of herself with enough strange matter to temporarily convert the aforementioned amount into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. *Degeneration: Do Not Want' - Is a maneuver where Shinan densely constitutes the entirety of her body with enough strange matter to temporarily convert herself into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. As a result of the Meissner Effect, the utilization of this maneuver will cause Shinan to emanate a color force that'll repel just about anything from Shinan's vicinity. *Degeneration: That Strange Feeling When...'' - Is a maneuver where Shinan materializes a sphere of strange matter and then launchest it towards her target(s). As the sphere nears its target(s), Shinan will densely constitute the sphere with enough strange matter to temporarily convert herself into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. As a result of the Meissner Effect, the sphere will then emanate a color force that'll rip its target(s) to pieces. ''Sources'' *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strange_matter *http://science.howstuffworks.com/science-vs-myth/everyday-myths/strange-matter.htm Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Powerhouse411